Acabado
by Carol P
Summary: One shot, song. Sirius Black. Casou? Amava? Mas, principalmente, quem realmente ele era?


**Acabado**

A noite estava fria, mas Meg não se importava. Estava sentada no chão da sala com um antigo álbum de fotos em seu colo. Fotos pretas e brancas se moviam, sorridentes ou agitadas em suas mãos. Meg as olhava, mas já não sorria. Todo aquele passado estava esquecido, estava muito distante. Era estranho pensar que um dia já fora feliz, já tivera amigos, já amara e fora amada de volta.

"Ou pelo menos achava que tinha sido amada", pensava, mas as lágrimas não rolavam mais. Havia se acostumado, aquele era seu cotidiano.

Olhou para a foto ao lado, e viu uma foto sua com Sirius. O Sirius de hoje em dia nunca foi o Sirius que um dia ela conhecera. Hoje ele era frio, calculista, diferente... Percebeu na foto que sorria enquanto ele a abraçava. Sentiu saudades daqueles tempos em que era feliz, mas o sentimento foi embora tão rápido quanto chegou. Não poderia voltar no passado, e não adiantaria pensar que seria bom.

Escutou alguém entrar na casa, e fechou logo o álbum de fotos, colocando-o ao lado no chão e levantando-se.

Um Sirius Black belo, a palidez cortada por olhos azuis intensos, cabelos negros um tanto curtos para o que um dia já fora.

-Ainda está acordada... -Murmurou ele. Meg nunca soube encontrar sentimento naquela voz, nem bom nem ruim. Apenas era uma voz neutra, que já não a agradava ouvir.

-Estava esperando você... -Respondeu ela, num murmúrio menor, que ele teve que esforçar-se para ouvir.

-Você sabe que não precisa me esperar. Estava no trabalho até agora.

-Não tente me enganar Sirius. São duas horas da madrugada! Liguei para o Ministério às oito horas, e me disseram que você já tinha saído.

-Estou com fome. O que tem para o jantar?

-Não fiz nada. Não tive fome.

-Você não pensa mais em mim, não é? Você não sente fome, portanto eu também não posso sentir por sua causa! Vou sair e comer fora! -Ele virou-se e encaminhou-se para a porta.

-Não senti fome por sua causa! -Disse ela, com uma angustia presa.

Ele parou com a mão na maçaneta. Ao se virar, Meg pôde ver um lampejo percorrer seus olhos.

-O que fiz para você? -Disse ele. Sua voz estava embargada. Parecia que fazia esforço para controlar a voz. Começou a se aproximar dela.

-Você me deixa só em casa. Lily ligou para cá hoje, me perguntando se eu não gostaria de ir lá, sair, passear um pouco.

-Não. Eu já disse que quero você aqui dentro de casa. -Ele não gritou, como qualquer outro faria, mas falou num tom calmo, tranquilo. Ela pensou que seria melhor se tivesse gritado.

-Eu disse isso para ela. Ela entendeu, sem problemas. -Meg baixou a cabeça. Sentiu Sirius se aproximando. Ele segurou seu queixo e levantou a sua cabeça.

-Pelo que vejo, está aprendendo direitinho como se comportar... -Ele desceu a mão de seu rosto, percorrendo todo seu corpo. Ao tocar na sua cintura, ele deu passos lentos e ficou atrás dela. Tensa, Meg ficou parada sob o toque de seu próprio marido. Ele continuou a falar, numa voz mais suave -Lembro-me como se houvesse sido hoje, da nossa noite. Você ainda tem o mesmo corpo, os mesmos cabelos negros e cacheados que tanto encheram meus olhos. Seus olhos castanhos ainda mantém o mesmo brilho, e sua boca sempre é cada vez mais deliciosa. Gosto quando me obedece Meg, você sabe que gosto de ser obedecido. Tenho ciúmes de você, prefiro quando fica em casa, sob os meus olhos. -Ele dizia ao seu ouvido, com a sua voz sedutora de sempre, as mãos percorrendo o corpo que tão bem conhecia.

-Seus olhos? Você quase nunca está em casa Sirius. Sempre fico sabendo que alguém o viu na rua com uma ruiva, em outro dia com uma morena, em outro dia com uma negra, no outro, com uma loira. Se continuo a mesma, a única explicação que vejo é que você já enjoou de mim...

Ela virou-se para ele à tempo de ver os olhos dele se tornarem misteriosos, e um sopro de ofensa bater em seu rosto.

-Como pode dizer isso de mim Meg? Eu me casei com você, eu sempre tive você, sempre quis você, sempre desejei você com todas as minhas forças. Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas de mim?

-Sirius, é a única explicação que vejo para...

-Não tem explicação para nada. Você não me quer mais aqui. Vou sair...

Imediatamente, Meg sentiu-se culpada por tudo o que dissera.

-Não, Sirius, me desculpe. Eu falei sem pensar. Me desculpe! -Ela agarrou-se ao corpo dele com todas as suas forças.

-Não é a primeira vez que você me diz algo desse tipo Meg.

-Me desculpe! O que posso fazer, Sirius? Fico sempre perturbada quando não vejo você, quando fala comigo frio...

-Não sou frio com você! Não admito que diga algo assim de mim Meg!

-Desculpe! -Algumas lágrimas saíram correndo por seu rosto involuntariamente. Ele a olhou calmo, e sem aviso, tomou-lhe os lábios.

Um certo sabor de álcool invadiu sua boca, mas Meg não se importou. Ele estava aqui com ela. Só com ela.

Enlaçando-a num abraço, ele a fez subir as escadas, entrar no quarto e jogar-se na cama.

-Achei que estava com fome... -Disse ela, o vestido subindo por suas pernas.

-Estou com fome de corpos, de você. -Ele tirou o cinto sem pensar duas vezes, e a fez deitar-se sobre ele.

xxxxxxxxxx

Meg acordou no outro dia sentindo-se vazia. Havia dormido abraçada com Sirius e acordara sem ele. Como sempre...

Nem adiantava perguntar, sabia que ele já havia saído para o Ministério da Magia.

Odiava isso. Odiava-se muitas vezes quando isso acontecia. Sentia-se fraca, como uma criança enfrentando um gigante. Ele a dominava, ele a dobrava. Não interessava com quanta raiva estivesse por ele controlar a sua vida de modo cruel, era só ele vir com um beijo, com a mão em baixo de sua blusa, algumas palavras mais brandas, e ela se tornava incrivelmente submissa.

O barulho do telefone a despertara dos pensamentos. Atendeu; era Lily.

-Oi Lils...

-Meg. Eu estou indo aí, ok?

-Lils! Mas, como é que...

-Não tente me impedir. Eu vou só trocar de roupa e vou aparatar aí. Não quero saber, ok?

Mas Meg não pôde responder. Lily desligara o telefone.

Pensou por alguns instantes, e achou que seria realmente bom Lily vir para conversarem. Há quanto tempo não conversava com alguém cara a cara? Sirius a matinha presa naquela casa, enclausurada como um passarinho que podia fugir a qualquer hora.

Ao terminar de trocar de roupa, Meg escutou um estalo na sala, e desceu. Lá estava ela, sua grande amiga desde os tempos de Hogwarts. Nela, em quem sempre podia confiar!

-Lils! -Meg desceu as escadas as pressas e abraçou a amiga com força.

-Meg! Me diga, por favor, o que é que está acontecendo com você!

-Como assim? Não tem nada acontecendo...

Mas o olhar que a amiga ruiva lhe lançara a atingiu como um soco no estômago. Sabia que não podia mentir para ela.

-Melhor nos sentarmos...

Meg a levou para a cozinha, já que não tomara café, pretendia comer enquanto conversavam. Pegou uma maçã na fruteira e lhe ofereceu outra, porém Lily não aceitou. Estava interessada em outro assunto.

-Então, vai me dizer o que está acontecendo? -Perguntou ela, séria e severa como sempre. Ao escutar, Meg só pôde sentir pena do pobre Harry ao ter que enfrentar a mãe no futuro.

-O que quer saber?

-Primeiro, o que o Sirius disse ou fez da última vez que me encontrou aqui?

-Ele... -Mas Meg deteve-se. Ainda sentia a dor...

-Meg?

-Ele brigou comigo e... Me... Bateu...

-Você não pode estar falando sério! -A ruiva ficara visivelmente furiosa.

-Estou Lily. Ele não me bateu mais desde de então, mas eu não aguento mais essa minha vida, presa dentro dessa casa!

-Você já sabe o que fazer. Separe-se dele!

-Não posso...

-E por quê não!

-Lils, você não entende... Eu tenho raiva dele, tenho vontade de me divorciar dele sim, mas, só de senti-lo perto de mim, eu fraquejo!

-É assim que ele domina você? Com uma noite na cama? Me poupe Meg! Você sabe muito bem que pode fazer isso, e sabe que tem coragem o suficiente para fazê-lo!

-Sei que tenho, mas tenho medo de fraquejar. E se isso acontecer, tenho medo do que ele possa fazer!

As duas ouviram mais um estalo vindo da sala, e ouviram a voz de Sirius.

Um medo de instantes invadiu Meg, mas ao ver Lily murmurando "você sabe o que fazer, é a hora", sentiu-se cheia de coragem.

Alguns passos, e um Sirius Black atônito apareceu na prota da cozinha.

-Lily. -Era possível ver o esforço que ele fazia para não esbravejar com Meg, sobre sua desobediência ou sobre sua incompetência.

-Olá Sirius. -Disse a ruiva, a olhando nos olhos, com raiva.

-O... O que está fazendo aqui?

-Vim visitar a minha amiga. Algum problema? -Perguntou, sarcástica.

-Não, nenhum. -Disse ele, firme.

-Sirius, precisamos conversar sério. -Disse Meg, e sua voz saiu bem mais corajosa do que achara que sairia.

-Podemos fazer isso quando Lily for embora.

-Não, não podem, porque ela irá comigo quando eu me for. -Respondeu Lily, e as duas amigas trocarem olhares apreensivos.

-Como assim, vai com você? -Ele parecia estar começando a perder a paciência.

-Vou sim Sirius. Quero me separar de você, e hoje mesmo eu vou sair dessa casa!

Ele pareceu ter levado um baque, e a fúria que lhe invadiu fez seu rosto ficar subitamente vermelho.

-Não, claro que não vai! -Disse, como se quisesse exercer algum poder sobre ela naquele momento, apesar de não perceber que não havia mais nenhum resquício de paixão dentro dela.

-Sim, eu vou. Você não me ama Sirius, e me fez perder tudo de bom que eu poderia ter dado para você. Não vou continuar mais nessa casa nem um minuto! -Disse, séria.

Lily, aos poucos, levantou-se e foi para a sala. Sabia que eles precisavam discutir, e não queria se afastar muito caso acontecesse algo com Meg.

-Como pode fazer isso comigo Meg? Como pode dizer que não amo você?

-Não, não ama! Se amasse, não faria o que faz comigo. Se você sente algo por mim Sirius Black, é obsessão, e eu não aguento mais!

Ele tentou se aproximar, mas ela não deixou. Deu um passo para trás.

-Não tente me tocar, não tente chegar perto de mim! Não vou mais cair na sua armadilha Sirius! Cansei de você!

Meg correu para a sala, e, dentro de pouquíssimos instantes, ela e Lily Evans aparatavam.

xxxxxxxxxx

Naquela mesma noite, a notícia do ataque na casa dos Potters chegou em primeira mão até Sirius.

Ele pegou sua varinha e saiu de casa do jeito que estava. Não se importava com nada e nem pensava em ninguém. Corria para a sua moto, mas apenas as suas pernas se moviam. Sua cabeça estava em completa névoa, como se formigasse, e todas as suas ações fossem predefinidas.

Em instantes, uma enorme fogueira surgiu a sua frente. A casa dos Potter pegava fogo.

Olhou para os lados, sem saber o que fazer. Viu uma figura disforme à frente, e aproximando-se, viu Hagrid segurando o pequeno Harry.

-Sirius, Sirius, não sei direito como aconteceu! -Dizia o meio gigante, desesperado.

-Quem estava lá dentro Hagrid! -Disse o próprio Sirius, perdendo a calma.

-Todos, todos estavam. Não sei nem como consegui salvar o menino Harry!

-Tome -Ele jogou as chaves para Hagrid, que pegou com a mão desocupada, a outra com a criança nos braços -Vá com a minha moto e salve Harry. Eu vou ficar!

Assim que o meio gigante se foi, Sirius viu um rato correr por baixo de suas pernas. Uma imensa raiva lhe abateu, e descobriu tudo com um simples olhar.

-Peter! -Gritou e lançou um feitiço, que fez o rato transformar-se em Peter Pettigrew instantaneamente.

-Sirius! O que você fez Sirius!

-Não tente me enganar Peter. Nunca pensei que fosse capaz disto, seu rato imundo!

Mas Pettigrew não falava nada. Apenas olhava para o lado e via quem vinha ao encontro dos dois. Uma mulher. Alta. Cabelos negros e cacheados. Sirius tremeu ao reconhecer. Ela não estava queimada, mas estava tonta.

-Acho que mais alguém quer se juntar a nós!

Depois disto, tudo ocorreu como uma fração de segundos. Peter matou Meg. Matou treze trouxas que os olhavam. Cortou o dedo e transformou-se em rato.

Sirius apenas riu. Riu como nunca fizera antes. O dia de sua desgraça, o castigo por tudo o que fizera de ruim. O Ministério chegou e o prendeu.

Enquanto ria, apenas fitava o rosto de Meg, morta no chão.

O rosto pálido de Meg, morta no chão...

Sufoquei, não deixei você sair sem mim

Vigiei só para garantir,

Infernizei, controlei cada segundo

Liguei só pra verificar

Te cerquei, coloquei escuta, grampeei o telefone

Afastei amigos

Ameacei violência apaguei o seu passado

Odiei não estar lá

Mas amei você... amei você

Mas amei você... yeah, yeah

Mas amei você... pode agradecer

Quebrei presentes sabe-se lá de quem

Rasguei fotos sei muito bem de quem

Queimei cartas que não escrevi, não

Não deixei, proibi, não permiti

Roupas, gestos, sorrisos que não consenti

Evitei que seu brilho ofuscasse o meu

Mas amei você... amei você

Mas amei você... yeah, yeah

Mas amei você... pode agradecer

Chantageei e até chorei

Pena e medo sempre boas coleiras

Enrolei, explorei e até chifrei

Pequenas besteiras...

Te marquei feito um gado, fui seu dono

E tranquei, castiguei, vampirizei

Fiquei puto por não conseguir controlar seu pensamento

Mas amei você... amei você

Mas amei você... yeah, yeah

Mas amei você... pode agradecer

* * *

Nunca achei que escreveria uma fic com um Sirius "cruel". Mas, bom, espero que tenha ficado boa.

A idéia me bateu há uma hora, quando comecei a escrever e nem parei até terminar. Tinha acabado de baixar essa música no computador.

Ah, caso alguém não saiba, essa música é **Pode Agradecer, **de **Jay Vaquer.**

Beijos, e não esqueçam das **reviews**!


End file.
